


Villains weren't born, they were made.

by PotatoPandaMika



Series: Dream Angst [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But mind said, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Help, I am still sleep deprived, No ❤️ - Freeform, Other, This is the sequel to the previous one, Wanted to catch some zzZZ, also, dream is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPandaMika/pseuds/PotatoPandaMika
Summary: Dream floated, dreams filled with darkness. He was alone, always has been.
Series: Dream Angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132199
Comments: 20
Kudos: 268





	Villains weren't born, they were made.

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a sequel :DDD
> 
> Also, how the actually f*ck do you make stories that is not related to angst??

Dream was floating somewhere. He didn't know where exactly but it was dark. 

_So dark._

It was cold there yet warm at the same time, he wanted to sleep.

_Sleep...._

Yeah.... Maybe he should..... Its not like he wouldn't wake up.

~~_Waking up was never in his agenda to begin wi_ ~~ _th._

* * *

After finally being resurrected, he had witnessed a death once more. A death of a friend. 

_Was it his fault that Dream had died?_

Wilbur questioned himself, his gaze staring unseeingly onto the floor.

_Had he not asked for a resurrection, would his friend still be here?_

Wilbur questioned, lost in his thoughts. 

~~He ignored the Whispers telling him that no matte what, the SMP would ask for the admins head. Wanting for the man to repay for his sins. _It was unfair how they all agreed to blame the man on every wrongs they had done._~~

Maybe he wouldn't have lost a friend. 

* * *

Puffy cried, she mourned. 

~~_But why did it feel like she didn't deserve to cry for him? Mounr for him?_ ~~

**~~_You know what you did, you abandoned him when you needed him the most._ ~~ **

Maybe this all was a nightmare and she would wake up from it, the sun greeting her.

_Why wasn't she waking up???_

She cried. 

_~~**You** ~~ _ ~~_abandoned him. It was your fault that he didn't have anyone to talk to. Just imagine your duckling, alone in a cell, crying out for someone to comfort him. Wonder where were you._ ~~

_Why had she not protected him when he needed her the most? Why had she abandoned him?_

* * *

Bad looked around wildly, trying to at least find a trace of Dream _anywhere._ This all must be a prank and Dream would appear out of nowhere, telling him that they got them all or something. 

_But he never did._

Bad remembered Dream, remembered how the man ha dtold him that he missed George and Sapnap. 

_"Who do you miss the most, Dream?" he asked hesitantly. Dream stayed silent for a moment before answering._

_"George and Sapnap...." He said, his voice cracking. Bad didn't notice it before but he wished he had._

_"Hey hey, I'm sure they'll visit soon! I can even go and ask them!" Bad said cheerfully, Dream smiled at him fondly._

_"Thanks bad...." He said quietly._

Bad couldn't afford to lose anyone anymore, but he had lost another dear friend. 

* * *

George stood there, staring into the spot Dream was in. 

He was gone. 

~~Why was he not happy? Why was his chest aching?~~

George doesn't know what to feel. On one hand, he knew he should feel happy because the tyrant was finally gone, but on the other, this was his best friend.

~~_A best friend he decided to betray and hate. A best friend he abandoned._ ~~

~~~~And so, he stood there, conflicting emotions raging inside him.

_He was a terrible friend, he didn't even try to think about what Dream really wanted. Didn't think about how he had lost Dream the moment L'manberg was made._

_He cried...._

* * *

Sapnap was mad and sad at the same time. 

How dare he disappear without leaving an explanation behind. 

_~~How dare he leave without letting them say their goodbyes and apologies.~~ _

Sapnap gritted his teeth, trying to keep the tears at bay.

~~_He wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to live and the three of them would be together again. He would tell them that this was just their hallucinations and they would be back together again, chasing each other across the gassy fields they would stumble upon._ ~~

He wasn't supposed to die. 

~~Not without him at least.~~

* * *

It was nice, just him, alone in the dark. 

It was nice to finally rest, knowing that they were all finally happy that he would be finally rid of their lives. 

* * *

_**They weren't happy, they wanted Dream back.** _

* * *

Dream was never a villain, they realised. 

He had only acted the way he had because that was what they had wanted him to be. 

_A villain in their stories._

Dream had fulfilled what they all wanted. Dream had done what he thought would be the best for them.

_But it wasn't the best for him._

**~~_Villains aren't born, they were made._ ~~ **

....

_They always were._

**Author's Note:**

> Update again:
> 
> So apparently, writing stories or one shots in this case for a whole straight week is fun :'DDDD
> 
> Did you know that I'm not even crying while writing this haha lol


End file.
